Dance Lessons From the Best
by PearlThePearl
Summary: Pearl teaches Connie how to dance. Completely unrequited. (One-shot)


Dancing was never something Connie was good at. When she found out Steven was learning how to dance she was a little jealous, she always wanted to learn. She found dancing enjoyable when she was by herself but when around people she realized she looked flat out ridiculous, it was embarrassing. She could have sworn others felt second hand embarrassment as well.

The intelligent girl watched Pearl from afar. Every move was full of grace and every spin was precise. The gems body was steady and smooth. Her dances were utter perfection. "Connie, are you okay?" Steven asked sipping his juice. The girl sighed playing with the sand underneath her. "Yes Steven, I just wish I could dance like Pearl."

"You dance in your own Connie way. It's unique!"

"But it's not _good_ Steven."

"I think you dance really good."

Connie smiled knowing what Steven said was sincere. The young boy didn't know how to dance either and that made Connie feel better. But it didn't change the fact that she wanted to learn how to dance. She wanted to dance fearlessly like Pearl and for her movements to come so come at ease just like hers.

"Connie I have an idea!" Steven leaped up. "Just ask Pearl to teach you!"

Although she liked the idea she just wasn't sure. She felt insecure. Connie was inadequate compared to Pearl. "I don't know about that Steven. I don't want to burden Pearl, she already taught me to sword fight. Also she is just too good of a dan-"

Though before she could finish her sentence the excited boy was shouting Pearl's name from across the beach. Connie face palmed wanting to tell the boy to stop. It was too late for that, the gem had already made her way to the other side of the beach where the two sat together.

"Yes, Steven? Is something the matter?" Pearl asked in a gentle tone. Always so motherly and caring. Connie liked that about the ballerina, she felt so comfortable around her. "Connie wants to learn to dance like you."

"You don't have to ma'am. I don't want to bother you I just thought it would be nice that's all." The girl said quick making it hard to understand her.

"Nonsense Connie, I would be willing to teach you. We can take a lesson now if you would like." The young swordswoman lit up with joy. She greatly admired Pearl and being able to learn to dance from the best made her ecstatic. "O-okay." Connie said.

They all walked over to a more spacious area of the beach. Steven had already sat back and began to watch. Connie was still unsure what she was supposed to do. The girl swayed back and forth waiting for Pearl's instruction. Many thoughts were running through her head and she felt just like the day of the school dance. Her hands were sweaty and she felt self-conscious. Connie didn't want Pearl to be disgusted by her sweat or for her to give up on her dancing because she was so bad.

Well, Connie thought she was bad.

"Okay Connie, come here."

Connie wiped the sweat off onto her dress quick while walking over slowly to Pearl who had her hand out. Her hand was welcoming. She never actually had touched the gem before she never expected her to feel so soft and warm.

"Let's start with a simple stepping exercise. Just follow my lead, I'm sure you will catch on fast." Pearl pulled the girl's hand to a higher level. Their fingers interlaced and Connie had to admit this closeness with Pearl was something she was liking. The nervous girl felt awkward, she was so short compared to Pearl. The gem brought Connie's arm to her waist. She shook and was not used to holding on to someone like this. The girl never noticed how think Pearl actually was until now.

"Follow my steps." Pearl moved her body in simple steps and Connie attempted to follow along listening to the gems voice count to three. Though Connie was catching up to the movements she was still stiff and Pearl took notice to this. "Relax." She said still continuing. So she tried, she tried to relax while the gem gave her a sudden spin.

"Whoa." Connie let out and when she looked up Pearl smirked. Was she trying to show off a bit? The girl chuckled while the gem continued doing the simple steps with her. She couldn't believe before she thought she wouldn't be able to dance but she did catch on. With Pearl, things just came to her so easily. The gem gave her a spin one last time and stopped Connie while leaning her back.

You could see the stars in Connie's eyes. She was in awe. Behind the two Steven clapped excitedly and she had barely remembered Steven was there watching. "That was really good guys!" Steven shouted and they both turned. Pearl with gentle care let go of Connie.

"See it's not so hard." Pearl simply said with confidence. Sure, it was easy for to say that but Connie did have to admit it was easier than she thought. "I knew you would catch on quickly, just like the sword fighting." She said. Connie was delighted by the praise she received from Pearl.

After weeks and weeks Pearl had changed the lessons to be more advanced. It took Connie longer to learn these new movements but it became easy and she was always up for a small challenge.

Though the only thing that was making dancing hard for Connie was some sort of crush she developed because of the gem. The compliments she received from the gem made her blush and now when their hands touched she would become sweaty, her heart would beat fast, and she became unfocused.

She realized it was weird, Pearl was far too much older than her. Was it wrong though? Connie wondered. Greg was an infant compared to Rose's age but they were together; they found love. There must have been other gems who fell in love with humans long ago when the war was going on.

Maybe they weren't the same considering Connie's situation whom was a child. Of course she would be willing to wait until she was an adult. She knew she was too young for Pearl and she knew she was too young to date in general. After a while the dances began to grow harder and harder. She didn't feel the same. It was difficult to let Pearl hold her hand while she danced with her. It was difficult for her to wrap her arm around Pearl's waist. It was difficult not to flush when Pearl smiled gave her that proud, caring, beautiful look.

"Connie?" Pearl's tone let on that she was concerned. "You have seemed a bit nervous this past week. Is there something wrong?"

"Huh, oh…" Connie could not answer. She did not know what excuse to she could make so she stayed quiet not finishing her sentence.

"Are you okay?" Connie thought for a moment. She could approach this a different way…

"Hypothetically speaking…" The girl hesitated. "What if I liked someone…? Who was much older than me… hypothetically speaking."

"It depends. I am still not familiar with _human_ relationships. Who is this person? Hypothetically of course."

"Well... I shouldn't really say…" Connie looked down at her hands.

"How much older would you say?"

"Way too old. One of the oldest people I ever known." Pearl was still clearly confused.

"I don't think that's normal in human relationships—to like someone so old."

"I know. They're just so… beautiful. I don't know, everything they do is perfect and they are so talented and I know they know that. They are really odd though and a real perfectionist. I like that about her." Pearl shifted. "What about Steven…?" Connie shook her head.

"I do like Steven! I just think I like her too!" Pearl tapped at the sand underneath them. Connie knew Pearl didn't handle situation with emotions rather well considering it seemed she couldn't handle her own. "A human girl?"

"She isn't exactly human." Though Pearl finally caught on, she stood up and backed away from Connie. She stared at her for a moment and put a hand to her forehead.

"Oh, Connie. You are but a child. I never intended for this to happen…"

"I know I'm a child but when I'm older I'll be an adult right!? Isn't eight-teen good enough!?" But Pearl just crossed her arms looking down.

"Connie, I cannot return these feelings no matter what… Eight-teen is so insignificant to me. You always will be a child in my eyes and you are human."

"So what if I'm human? Greg and Rose were just fine weren't they? He wasn't as old as her!" Pearl did not respond all she did was stare at the ground beneath her with a sadden expression. Connie honestly felt like an idiot for using such an example, forgetting that Pearl once loved the same woman. "Connie, I'm sorry, but no." That was it and Connie had left the beach walking away upset. She knew Pearl wouldn't have returned the feelings but she did at least try.

The next few days were the same as before the dancing lessons with Pearl. Steven and Connie played their instruments together and talked about books and his adventures. Though there was one thing that bothered her. Pearl would avoid Connie every chance she got. She would watch Pearl take a step out of her room then awkwardly step right back once noticing the girl was there.

One day Connie was alone waiting for Steven to catch Lion he could take them out to the movies. Pearl had walked inside Steven's room and walked right pass Connie completely dismissing her. The girl of course wasn't fond of the indifference she was receiving from Pearl so she stopped her. She grabbed her hand before she could enter her room to the temple.

"C-Connie, what are you doing?" She slightly tugged her hand away and Connie still kept hold.

"You need to stop that!" Connie raised her voice.

"Stop what?" The girl knew that Pearl was pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"Stop ignoring me. You don't even acknowledge me anymore! You always walk right pass me without even looking at me!" Tears threatened to fall from the young girls eyes. She was still holding onto Pearl's hand tightly.

"I-I… just don't want those feelings you have to grow Connie." Connie opened her eyes that she didn't know she had shut to begin with.

"I am not good with these things… these human feelings. I don't understand. I don't understand how you-you" Pearl struggled for words. "Fix them."

 _Fix them?_

"Didn't you love Rose? Don't you remember how that feels? How can't you understand?" Pearl avoided eye contact with the young girl. "This just isn't the same Connie." The gem put a hand on her own arm.

"How is it not the same?"

"I don't know… Connie I just-can't."

"I'm not asking for that. I just want you-you to talk to me! Acknowledge me! Stop pretending I don't exist!" Pearl gave a saddened look and took a breath in. "I just want to be friends with you still."

"I see… That's good… I just need you to know, I cannot return those feelings no matter how old you are."

"I-I understand that." They stood for a moment and Connie finally released Pearl's hand. "Can we forget that stuff that happened before?"

Small smile grew on Pearl's face. "Yes. That would be best after all."

The ballerina put her hands to her hip smirking proudly. "It would be a shame if you lost your _best_ teacher."

"Not as much as a shame it would be for you to lose your _best_ student ma'am."

They both shared smiles and Connie still secretly hoped one day she could get her chance with Pearl.


End file.
